1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device having a built-in touch panel, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device having a built-in touch panel in which a bad connection between a touch panel and an OLED array may be prevented by preventing disconnection of routing lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have received attention as next generation display devices. An OLED is a self emitting device in which light is emitted from an organic emission layer due to recombination of electrons and holes, has high brightness and a low driving voltage, and enables fabrication of a super slim device. Requirements for addition of a touch panel to the OLED display device are increasing to transmit information to the OLED display device by touching a portion of the touch panel with a hand or separate input members.
General touch panels are classified into three types: an Add-On type, an On-Cell type, and an In-Cell type. The Add-On type touch panel is attached to an outer surface of the OLED display device, the On-Cell type touch panel is deposited on the OLED display device, and the In-Cell type touch panel is installed inside the OLED display device.
Since the In-Cell type touch panel is built in an OLED display device, the thickness of the OLED display device having the built-in In-Cell type touch panel is smaller than that of an OLED display device having a built-in Add-On type or On-Cell type touch panel.
In general, an OLED display device having a built-in touch panel includes a lower substrate on which an OLED array is formed and an upper substrate on which a touch panel array is formed. The lower and upper substrates are adhered to each other by an adhesive layer to face each other. The touch panel array includes sensor electrodes formed on the upper substrate, and the sensor electrodes are connected to upper pad electrodes via routing lines.
The upper pad electrode is connected to a lower pad electrode formed on the lower substrate via a conductive metal material. The lower pad electrode is connected to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and thus a driving signal of the FPCB is applied to the sensor electrode through the lower pad electrode, the conductive metal material, and the upper pad electrode.
Meanwhile, when the routing lines overlap an edge of the adhesive layer in a horizontal direction when the upper substrate is adhered to the lower substrate, cracks are generated in the routing lines due to a step between a region in which the adhesive layer is formed and a region in which the adhesive layer is not formed. Moreover, a general OLED display device having a built-in touch panel requires a space for connecting the upper and lower pad electrodes. Accordingly, a bezel region increases and thus a display region decreases.